


Turnabout; Fair Play

by The13thBlackCat



Series: One Sky, One Destiny [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But Mostly Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thBlackCat/pseuds/The13thBlackCat
Summary: Kairi gets a message from Riku, and is pretty sure she's probably going to kill the two of them for it. Later.





	

_Love you <3 Kiss Sora goodnight for me!_

 

   Kairi hit “send” and settled back into her bed, returning her attention to her book. This late, though, Riku and Sora were probably already asleep— _Sora_ should be, at least. She wished she could have made it over to Sora’s today too, but she’d been held up with school functions, and it hadn’t seemed fair to make Sora and Riku wait on her all day. Besides, she’d see them tomorrow, so it didn’t really matter _too_ much. All she was missing was a bit of cuddling, and they were getting _very_ good at making up for that, when they had the opportunity.

   After a few minutes, she gave up on expecting a reply from Riku—which was why, when her phone _did_ go off not much later, she blinked at it for a moment in surprise before answering. It _was_ Riku, but he’d sent her a video in response instead of a text. She raised an eyebrow, puzzled. The preview wasn’t loaded yet, but she tapped the play button anyway, glancing away to mark her book. It was Riku’s voice that made her jerk her attention back.

   “ _Smile, Sora.”_

   Sora answered with a short cry at the same time Kairi gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth. The video was shot from—she presumed—Riku’s point-of-view, with Sora being the obvious focus, and he was—

**_Oh._ **

   She paused it almost instantly, her face burning, and pressed the phone to her chest, glancing around her room suddenly as if she expected someone else to have seen. The house was deathly quiet, though, with only her own breathing and the pounding of her heart loud in her ears. Her phone went off again, but she didn’t move, frozen to the spot and chewing nervously on her lip, her cheeks red.

   She should probably just close it—Riku’s point had been made pretty clearly in the first few seconds. _But…_

   Kairi slowly pulled her phone away from her chest, her eyes darting nervously around her room before settling on her door. She turned the volume down on her phone until it was just a tick above silent and scooted down against her pillows. For a few moments, her finger hovered over the screen, before she finally, gingerly tapped the play button, her heart pounding and her toes curling in her bedcovers.

   Sora had slapped his hands over his mouth to muffle himself, but he let them fall a second later, one clenching the sheets of his bed and the other dragging through his hair. He was sprawled out on his bed, wearing only a t-shirt which was shoved up around his chest so _everything_ was visible, flushed and dark-eyed with arousal in a way that made Kairi's heart _pound_. She was briefly disappointed that she couldn't really see anything of Riku, but it hardly mattered, because she didn't _need_ to see their boyfriend to know what was going on: Sora was getting _fucked_ , **_hard_** (because Riku was _never_ anything but thorough with them).

   “ _You are **not** —_“ Sora began—breathless, hoarse, _needy_ —glaring up at the camera, but then cut off with a gasp, jerking when Riku's hips moved against him. Close to the mic, Riku laughed, low and rough and _sexy_ , and Kairi bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together, the hand not holding her phone clenching in her bedcovers.

   “ _I absolutely am._ ” The camera shifted, pulling back a little and tilting so the view was better—she could just make out bits of Riku, flashes of paler skin against Sora's own, sun-kissed and flushed.

   The camera had just steadied itself when Sora began in a growl, his voice heavy and thick with arousal and annoyance, “ _Oh, **fuck**. I’m gonna **kill** you—_“

   Sora cut off with a low moan when Riku’s hand closed around his erection, his thumb rubbing against him firmly in a way that made Sora jerk in his hand, before Riku's hips rolled forward into him again and Sora choked out a short whimper he tried to muffle. Kairi was riveted, even though her face _burned_ and she was certain somehow that she was doing something _very bad._ She was _painfully_ aware of how wet she’d gotten and the achy, needy twinge between her legs that she was trying very much to ignore right now.

   It wasn’t helped in the least by the way Sora kept biting his lip, clawing at his sheets and pushing his hips into Riku and trying not to be too loud, or by Riku’s harsh, hoarse breathing and the snap and roll of his hips. Sora finally let out a harsh breath, whimpering Riku's name pleadingly, and Kairi's breath hitched as she squirmed into her bed. She sympathized with him, even if she couldn't help but watch Riku torment him; she knew how good Riku felt in _her_ , and how _bad_ he was about teasing, giving you _not quite_ what you needed until you were ready to _kill_ him. He loved to make the two of them beg.

   Either he was in a charitable mood right now, though, or Sora must have already been close—it didn’t take long before he sucked in a sharp little breath between his teeth, his back arching and his hands clapping over his mouth to muffle his cry when he came; Riku swore, his voice _rough_ , and for a moment the camera jittered like he’d almost dropped it. He let out a low groan, almost more of a _growl_ , and then the video cut off.

   Blushing fiercely and squeezing her thighs together, Kairi backed out. Riku had sent her two other messages: one was a photo, of him kissing Sora’s cheek. Both of them were flushed, Riku’s hair was a mess (Sora’s may have been, but well, it was _Sora_ ), and Sora was pouting and trying to look put out as he glared at Riku. The other was a text, sent just before the picture.

 

_With pleasure. Wish you were here._

   Kairi glared at the text, her thumb hovering over the keyboard. She tried to think of an appropriately snippy response, doing her best to ignore the _ache_ between her thighs. Finally, she let out a hoarse little breath, letting go of her bedcovers. She couldn't _focus—especially_ not enough to properly tell Riku off for...for _this._

   Slowly—painfully conscious of what she was _doing_ —Kairi's fingers slipped upwards, tugging her nightgown towards her hips. She swallowed, pressing her phone to her chest again as her fingers flicked down between her thighs.

   She was wet enough that her panties were damp to the touch, and she swallowed thickly as she pressed her fingers down against herself, biting into her lip. She'd just meant to ease the ache a bit, enough to _think_ , and she had...but it also made her need _more_ , and she knew the little respite wouldn't last more than a second or two.

   Kairi's head tipped back onto her pillows and she huffed out a rough breath. She shifted her weight, wriggling her hips further down the bed until she was almost on her back; one-handed, she tugged her panties off her hips, then kicked them off the rest of the way, her breath catching a little at the brush of air on her slick, oversensitive skin.

   Clutching her phone to her chest, she squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip and pressing her fingertips down against herself again. She let out a breathy, hushed gasp, taking a moment to coat her fingers in her own slickness before flicking her fingertips across her clit.

 _Wish you were here._ Riku's message popped into her head and she whimpered. **_God_** _, so did she._ She would have given anything in that moment to have them there with her—Riku's hand between her thighs, Sora's pinning her wrists above her head, both of them covering every bit of her skin they could reach in kisses ( _Sora's soft and gentle and ticklish, Riku's firm and quick and full of teeth_ ) because more than anything, they loved to _overwhelm_ her.

   Her breathing hitched, forcing its way out of her chest in a gasp as she slid a finger into herself, right when her phone began to vibrate.

   Kairi froze, blinking, and a moment later the ringtone reached her ears, so quiet right now that she almost hadn't heard it. She flushed guiltily, squeezing her thighs around her hand and lifting her phone to see who the _hell_ was calling her _right now—_

 ** _Oh._** For a second, Kairi blinked dumbly at Riku's contact picture, uncertain what to do. Her phone vibrated insistently, the ringing muffled against her palm.

   She swallowed, then her thumb flicked over to answer the call.

   "Hi, Kairi." Riku's voice was smug and pleased, with the liquid-smooth, satisfied tone he got after sex. Kairi bit her lip at the thought, her clit throbbing against her hand.

   "What do you want?" Her voice sounded harsh to herself, but also thick and breathless and _guilty._

   "Well, I saw you got my message, but you haven't replied, so I wanted to see what the hold-up was."

   Kairi squeezed her eyes shut, briefly praying for the patience not to kill her boyfriend next time she saw him. Riku cleared his throat after a moment, adding, "Kaiiiri? You still there?"

   "I was _busy_ ," she answered, a little snippy, and realized a second later it was the absolute _wrong_ thing to say, because Riku made a pleased sound.

   "Oh yeah?"

   "What did she say?" She could only just make out Sora's voice in the background, but she _swore_ he sounded at least as pleased with himself as Riku did.

   "She was _busy,_ " Riku answered him, sing-songy and smug. To Kairi, he continued, "Hope I didn't interrupt anything important, princess..."

   "You _ass_ ," Kairi answered, and he laughed.

   "Put her on speaker!"

   Kairi's heart lurched at Sora's demand, but before she could protest, Riku laughed again.

   "Fine, fine." There was a second of silence, then, "Say hi to Sora, Kai." His voice had taken on the echo-y tone that gave away that she was on speakerphone, and Kairi flushed.

   Her voice low, she hissed, "Riku! What are you—"

   "Shh, Sora's parents are asleep, don't worry." She could practically hear him grinning.

   "Not that you were doing anything you don't want them to hear, right Kairi?" That was Sora, sounding equally as smug, and Kairi groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

   "I hate you two," she answered, and they both laughed.

   "No you don't," Riku purred. "I mean, if you _were_ doing something, Kai...you didn't need to _stop_ just because I called..."

   "We just wanted to check on you, after all," Sora added, "Make sure you were doing alright, without us."

   Kairi's face burned. "Why wouldn't I be?" she snapped back, defensively, trying to ignore the throbbing ache between her thighs that answered her question for her.

   "Oh, you know," Riku said, slow and teasing, "we just thought you might be a little... _frustrated_." She was trying to think of a response, but before she could he continued, sly and dark, “So, you know…don’t let us _interrupt_.”

   Kairi made a short noise, a kind of squawk, then hissed, glaring at her ceiling, “Are you seriously suggesting I—“

   “Seriously,” Sora cut in before she could finish the question. He sounded breathless with excitement, and it made Kairi’s stomach do a little flip, her thighs clenching together again. She could imagine the two of them perfectly: cuddled up in Sora’s bed ( _naked? She wanted to think so_ ), Riku holding up his phone so they could both hear her equally well, still flushed from… _before_ …and bright-eyed, eager for her to answer.

   She swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut. _Fine: if they wanted an answer, they would **get** one._

   Kairi took a breath to steady her nerves, letting her legs fall open slowly. She pressed her palm down against her clit, letting the breath out in a low moan. For a second, she wasn’t sure the speaker had even picked it up, until she heard Sora’s excited little gasp and Riku’s sharp, surprised intake of breath. She blushed fiercely and froze for a moment; before either of them could say anything, though, she let out a short breath, sliding her finger out of herself to flick it across her clit. It made her jump and inhale sharply, and she let the breath out in a shuddery sigh.

   “You know,” she began, her voice shaking a little with nervousness, “you two are _horrible._ ”

   “Yeah?” Riku was the first to respond. “Why’s that?”

   “It’s bad enough that I don’t get to see you two all night,” Kairi answered, breathless as she rubbed herself, circling her fingertip around her clit in a way Sora liked to do when he was teasing; she let out a quiet little moan before continuing, “ _without_ you sending me things like that.”

   “Doesn’t sound like you mind,” Sora answered; his voice was a little breathy even with the speaker’s echo, and Kairi broke into a little smile, biting her lip. He’d always been the worst about hiding how he was feeling.

   “But I _do,_ ” Kairi whispered, almost a whine, “because it’s not the _same_.” Her breath jumped when she plunged her fingers into herself, moaning and clamping down tight. It _wasn’t_ the same, wasn’t as _good_ as having Sora or Riku buried deep in her, but it was _something._

   One of them let out a hoarse, harsh breath—she couldn’t tell who—and Kairi whimpered sharply. It was actually… _really hot,_ hearing how much she affected her boyfriends when she wasn’t even _with_ them. She wasn’t sure she’d _ever_ been this wet before,  not without their help.

   “’Not the same’ better not mean it’s better _without_ us,” Riku managed finally, his voice soft and dark and _heavy._ Kairi giggled, short and giddy.

   “Jealous?” she breathed, before breaking off to whimper again as she thrust her fingers into herself. She tried to vary the pace—slow and deep at first, the way Sora felt when he took her, then hard and fast like Riku. Her palm pressed down against her clit, grinding into it with every movement of her hand, leaving her breathless and moaning helplessly—it was all she could do to remember to keep quiet.

   “A little,” Riku answered, his breath coming hard in the way it did once they started kissing. Kairi broke into a little grin at Sora’s muffled “mmhm” of agreement. _What was he doing right now that made speaking too difficult?_ Her hips arched up into her hand at the thought, a new flood of wetness coating her fingers—she was so wet now that every movement of her hand sounded _loud_ in her room, and the thought sparked a wicked little idea in her head.

   “Guys?” She took a breath— _hoarse, aching_ —and let it out in a short huff. “Love you,” she finished, before pulling her phone away from her ear. She tapped the button to turn speaker mode on, and held her phone down between her legs, resting it on her thigh.

   She got the response she’d wanted almost immediately: Sora let out a high, breathy moan, at the same time Riku hissed her name out between his teeth. “ _God_ , Kai,” he panted, “you sound so _wet._ ”

   She pulled the phone back, laying it down next to her face. “Yeah?” She giggled. “You should _feel_ it.”

   “Yes,” Riku answered, almost immediately, “yes we should.” He made a muffled noise, then a low moan, and gasped a moment later, “ _Sora—!_ ”

   Kairi giggled again, high and giddy, rocking her hips up into her hand. “Did I get you two all riled up again?” Her voice was breathless, and she inhaled, gaspy and short, when Sora moaned.

   “A bit,” he answered, his voice trembling, before he whimpered Riku’s name.

   “You two better not being having too much fun without me.” Sora moaned again and Kairi whimpered, slipping her fingers back out of herself to slick upwards across her clit. She jerked into her touch, her breath catching.

   “We’ll make it up to you, princess,” Sora answered finally, his voice shaky and tight, like it was all he could do to keep track of the conversation. Kairi was _desperately_ curious what Riku was doing to him, but she got a hint before she could ask.

   “Promise.” Riku’s voice was thick with arousal, his breathing hard like he’d been winded. “You should see him right now, Kai. He’s almost as pretty as you.”

   “ _Ass,_ ” Sora growled, before cutting off with a cry.

   Riku laughed, low and dark. “Better?”

   Sora made a muffled noise in response, throaty and almost a moan. Kairi choked out a short gasp, slipping her fingers back down into herself; it wasn’t really _enough_ , though, especially with Sora and Riku’s voices in her ear, almost there but not quite. Riku chuckled again, but then cut himself off with a short, surprised gasp, a moment before he hissed Sora’s name.

   “Better,” Sora answered, his smugness audible in his voice. There was a muffled noise, and when he spoke again his voice was louder, like he’d taken the phone. “Hey, princess. You want a video of Riku to match?” Riku punctuated the question with a low moan, and Kairi couldn’t help but whimper, grinding her palm against herself.

   “N-not if…that means you’ll have to hang up,” she managed after a moment, gaspy. She bit her lip, easing a third finger inside slowly; it was almost too much, even with as wet and ready as she was, but it was _so worth it_ to feel as filled as she did. It was _almost_ as good as having one of them with her—almost as good as she imagined it would feel to have _both_ of them buried inside her, filling her until her body almost couldn’t take it and all she could feel was _them_.

   She was moaning, she realized, helpless and needy, to match Riku’s harsh panting and Sora’s achy cries. Kairi gasped their names, tumbling them together into one word, her hips pushing up into her hand.

   “You about to come?” Sora practically gasped the question out, before Riku made a hoarse sound and Sora let out a cry of surprise, then a low moan.

   Kairi whimpered, then managed to pant finally, “ _Y-yes._ ”

   Sora moaned again, then answered, breathless now, “Good. Me too.”

   That was about all it took; Kairi bit down on her lip, then let it go to gasp, wordless and shrill, her thighs clenching around her hand and her muscles clamping down _hard_ on her fingers, her free hand closing around the edge of one of her pillows. She was dimly aware of Riku swearing, his voice rough and harsh, and Sora choking out a short, strangled cry before he muffled himself.

   For a few moments, Kairi didn’t move, panting. Slowly, she eased her hand out from between her legs, swallowing and letting her eyes flick open. She’d rolled over onto her side with the force of her orgasm, and found herself staring at her phone.

   Finally, Sora made a noise, soft and indistinct and happy. Kairi smiled drowsily, letting go of her pillow to pick her phone back up. Her hand shook when she tapped the button for the speakerphone, and she sank into her bed with a breathy sigh as she held her phone back up to her ear.

   “You two are the worst,” she mumbled, and was rewarded with a soft duet of laughter, exhausted and pleased.

   “You love us,” Riku answered—liquid-smooth, satisfied—and Kairi broke into a grin, but only answered with a little mumbly “mm” sound.

   “Go to sleep,” she said, trying to sound admonishing and sure she didn’t manage it. She yawned, then added, “See you two tomorrow?”

   “You better,” Sora answered, and Riku made an agreeable sort of sound. Kairi giggled, giddy and pleased.

   “Love you, princess,” Sora added.

   “Love you,” Riku agreed.

   Kairi smiled, closing her eyes with a soft sigh.

   “Love you,” she replied, just before she hung up.


End file.
